<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sigh After The Rain by hades_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380574">A Sigh After The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17'>hades_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirasagi Chisato, a rather famous child actress has fallen for Seta Kaoru, her childhood friend but won't admit it for her reputation. Years had passed and Kaoru had confessed to Chisato about her feelings before giving her a ring, proposing to her.</p><p>It was truly the happiest day of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sigh After The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh..." Chisato groaned, seeing Kaoru approaching her. The purple haired girl had just escaped from her fans and is now walking towards Chisato. She forced a smile to reply Kaoru's smile.</p><p>"Ah, my beautiful Chisato~" she said, "Where are you off to?" Kaoru wrapped her arm around the shorter girl and posed. "I'm just, on my way to the store..." Chisato wriggled out of Kaoru's arm and quickly made her way to the store, looking back to see Kaoru surrounded by fans.</p><p>
  <em>God, what is this feeling...</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>"It was nice chatting with you, Rinko." Chisato smiled as she sipped on her tea. Chisato was now in her twenties, still in Pastel*Palettes but is also a full time actress. She watched as Rinko exited the café and looked down to her phone.</p><p>"Chisato?" a voice called out to her. She looked up and saw her purple haired childhood friend. Kaoru was in a simple outfit, a grey sweater coupled with a black skirt and matching tall heel boots. Her hair was tied and placed on her shoulder.</p><p>"Ah, Kaoru..." Chisato said, "It's been a long time..." Kaoru sat on the opposite side of the table and smiled at her blond friend. Something about her actions made Chisato think this wasn't the same Kaoru she knew in school. </p><p>"Yes, it's been long..." Kaoru said, "So, how have you been?" she asked, flagging down a waitress. "I've been well." Chisato replied "How about you?" "Same" Kaoru played with a few strands of her hair. An awkward silence filled the air, Chisato looked away from Kaoru, remembering her little crush on the other girl.</p><p>"Um, I've been meaning to tell you something..." Kaoru said, fiddling with her fingers. "Chisato, ever since high school, I've been... Trying to find myself, y'know? Being a prince for everyone was great and all but there's something inside of me that always asks, 'Is this really you?'" Kaoru's order had arrived and she stopped to thank the waitress. "Anyways, I've been meaning to say that I've found myself... I, like girls... in the romantic way... I just wanted you to be the first to tell you this because..." Kaoru reached for a pocket at her sweater and pulled out a tiny box.</p><p>"Shirasagi Chisato," she said, "Will you, marry me?"</p><p>*****</p><p>Chisato wiped a tear as she continued driving. The fond memory of Kaoru's proposal lingered in her mind as she sees passing trees, both tall and short. She pulled to a stop near a field and killed the engine. She stepped out, the gravel under her boots crunched. She took a deep breath and made her way to the field.</p><p>There was a light drizzle but she didn't bother to bring an umbrella. The raindrops softly dripped from her hair tips to the ground. The ground sank under her brown boots as she made her way to an area with no grass in sight. </p><p>Kaoru's voice played in her head. Her laugh, her smile, even her frown, they all played over and over like a broken record. Chisato fought back some tears, hearing the sound of rocks against her boots were heard.</p><p>She crouched down and stared at what looks like a piece of large stone with carvings on it. "Here I am..." she whispered, "I missed you... I wish we could have spent more time together..." she let the tears dropped as she sobbed. "Well... I have to go now..." she stood up, "Wait for me..." she placed a flower on the ground and made her way back to her car. She looked back and smiled. On the stone carved the words: </p><p>
  <em>Here Lies Seta Kaoru.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>